AA: Spirit of Justice
Released: September 6, 2016 Summary The Latest in the Ace Attorney series. This has settings in different locales. Story (Primary) Some time after the events of the last episode of Dual Destinies. The game's story starts in a far away land called The Kingdom of Kura'in. A Land filled with monks and happy people, at least it was. It is a land where Defense Attorneys are now an extinct society of people in favor of a more powerful conviction tool: Divination Seances which allow a victim's last vision before they died to be seen by a dancer (namely the queen's daughter: Rayfa Padma Kura'in. Maya is in this kingdom to train with the final stages of the Fey Family ascetic powers so she can be the next master of her village. But as she calls and talks to Phoenix, she was attacked by a criminal. Phoenix (believing that she is in trouble) decides to venture to the Kingdom to find her, but what he will soon realize that he will get involved in the Kingdom's cause to bring justice. Story (Episodes) Episode 1: The Foreign Turnabout Phoenix has just arrived at the Kingdom of Kura'in, a little boy (and a monk in training) named Al'bi Ur'gaid finds Phoenix and decides to show him around. During this, there has been a murder and a robbery as somebody stolen the Founder's Orb from the Tehm'pul Temple. Al'bi was immediately accused of this crime, and as Phoenix is in the audience witnessing his trial, he decides to intervene and defend Al'bi as he believes that he shouldn't go unrepresented. Episode 2: The Magical Turnabout Phoenix's daughter: Trucy was rehearsing for one of her upcoming shows when one of the scenes goes horribily wrong, one of the trainees has died and parts of the stage gives way. This incident was immediately seen as planned and Trucy is now accused of murder. Both Apollo and Athena must defend her for the sake of their boss. Episode 3: The Rite of Turnabout Phoenix was still in the Kingdom of Kura'in as he finally meets Maya for the first time in a long time. But as she was just finishing up one of her final stages of training, she (again) was arrested, accused of murdering her mentor and caretaker: Tahrust Inmee. Phoenix once again has to defend Maya, this time in a court that is still finding Defense Lawyers to be annoying and getting in the way of the staus quo of Kura'in. He will go against one of the Queen's most trusted Prosecutors: Nayuta Sahdmadhi. Episode 4: Turnabout Storyteller Back in the city, there was a murder of famed story teller: Taifu Toneido. The accused of this murder is a Soba Workshop Worker: Bucky Whet. Athena and Simon Blackquill must defend him against Sahdmadhi (who has traveled from the Kingdom of Kura'in). Episode 5: Turnabout Revolution The Founder's Orb has been stolen once again. Both Apollo and Athena were in Kura'in Village with resistance fighter: Dhurke Sahdmadhi. But as they investigate, they met up with a political figure named Paul Atishon who is running for federal office in hopes to do something with the growing unrest in the Kingdom of Kura'in and the mystery about the Founder's Orb. Now both Apollo and Athena must face their boss; Phoenix in a civil trial. Can Apollo discover thr thurth while maintining his relationship with his boss? Gameplay Complete Playlist It is very much the same as it is in Dual Destinies, just takes place in different places.